


Insatiable

by Swoonz13



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bracelet Bros, Comedy, F/M, Lucifer is a dork, Romance, Sexting, Smut, after season five, interloper Ella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoonz13/pseuds/Swoonz13
Summary: She realized in horror that she had initiated a sext chain with the Devil in the middle of a prestigious police conference. He was going to send her a dick pic, wasn’t he?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez/dan Espinoza
Comments: 12
Kudos: 226





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun I wrote today when I was supposed to be doing other things. It’s been a LONG time since I’ve written smut. 
> 
> I own nothing. This is just for fun.

“This is weird,” Dan whispered sharply. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes, and relayed something in Thai that left his manicurist in stitches. 

“Loosen up, man. Your really harshing the whole mellow vibe we’ve got going here,” Ella said from beneath her cucumber mask.

“Ms. Lopez is right. We’re here to have a relaxing afternoon, as bracelet bros.”

Dan clenched his jaw. “No. We’re here to tail a lead.” He attempted to gesture between the two of them, but his manicurist held fast to his hand and barked something sharply at Lucifer.

“Hold still!” Lucifer interpreted.

“We can do two things,” Ella said as she took a sip of fruit infused water.

“What are you even talking about?” Dan shot back. “You’re not even on this case. You just heard ‘spa’ and invited yourself.”

“I can help. There’s DNA all over this place!” she said.

“Mm, I’ll drink to that,” Lucifer grinned cheekily. He lifted a perfectly manicured hand to grab a passing tray of champagne.

“How are you already done?” Dan whined. The older gentleman sanding away at Dan’s calloused hands fixed him with a glare.

“This may be hard to believe, Daniel, but I make it a point to take care of myself. I have a standing weekly appointment, here. This,” he wiggled his fingers at him, “is upkeep. They’re not starting from bloody scratch.” He sneered at the state of Dan’s hands.

The old man pulled out a tool Dan swore was a torture instrument, and muttered something. Lucifer replied, and they both laughed.

“What did he just say to you?” Dan demanded.

“I said, you need to be more comfortable in your masculinity,” his manicurist replied.

“And I said I don’t know how any woman would let you touch her with those grubby mits,” Lucifer enlightened.

Ella coughed uncontrollably, and had to be patted on the back.

“Sorry,” she wheezed. “Wrong pipe.”

Dan shifted uncomfortably and avoided looking at her.

—

Chloe bit her pen cap, and couldn’t help her eyes from drifting to the wall clock as the lecture wore on. She was all for professional training, but she was also newly in a relationship with her best friend. She’d been honored to be chosen to represent the department at this conference, but the whole mess with Lucifer’s family had just wrapped up, and she was looking forward to some alone time with him. Instead, she’d been sent to San Francisco for a week. 

He’d offered to come visit her, but she’d turned him down. If she knew he was coming, she wouldn’t be able to concentrate. She was starting to think that precaution had been all for naught, however. He was hours away and all she could think about was tearing his clothes off. She made a mental note to call him at her lunch break.

As if by fate, her phone buzzed.

A picture of Dan, face contorted in what appeared to be pain, lit up her screen. She opened the text quickly, initially concerned, until she realized he appeared to be getting a manicure.

“U let this man touch u?” Lucifer had texted her as a caption.

She suppressed a snort, then she bit her lip. She glanced around furtively before tapping out a reply.

“I’d let u touch me”

Three dots hovered and undulated in reply. 

She realized in horror that she had initiated a sext chain with the Devil in the middle of a prestigious police conference. He was going to send her a dick pic, wasn’t he?

She quickly flipped her phone over on the table top Just before it buzzed his reply. 

Then it buzzed again.

Then it buzzed again.

The man sitting next to her glared.

Her phone started to ring, and Chloe grabbed it to switch it to silent.

The people sitting in front of her turned around to stare disapprovingly.

When it started to ring again, she mumbled her apologies and made her way out of the stuffy conference room into the hotel lobby.

She steeled herself, then answered. “Decker.”

“Keep it in your pants, Detective,” the teasing voice of Lucifer answered.

“What are you doing to poor Dan?”

“A very necessary hygiene intervention,” he rejoined. “We’re following up on a lead, but it seems you may need me more?” His voice was sinfully dark and she laughed uncomfortably.

“Um...”

“Because, I can leave Douche to his own devices. Ms. Lopez is here. He’ll be well taken care of.”

She bit her lip, and glanced around. “I do miss you.”

“I’ll be there in an hour.”

“Hurry,” she whispered.

She heard him growl in reply.

—

Lucifer rushed out of the back room.

“New plan, Daniel. The Detective needs me. I trust Ms. Lopez can get you to the finish line?”

“What?” Dan demanded.

“Uhhhhhh,” Ella said too loudly. 

They looked utterly guilty, and while he was intrigued, he was also incredibly horny.

“Bloody hell! Whatever is happening here, get over it! I’m going to San Francisco.” Then he left.

—

Chloe checked her watch. He’d said an hour. It took a commercial flight about an hour and a half to make that distance. She had a sneaking suspicion that he would all but break the sound barrier, if he knew she was waiting for him on the other side with a skinned knee. Who knew what he was capable of when she dangled sex. While she appreciated his sense of urgency, she also didn’t want to jeopardize his newly restored relationship with his Father over something so trivial. 

She eyed the door to the conference room, then the elevators. If she was being responsible, she’d try to finish this session. There were about forty-five minutes left in the Ethical Interrogation Strategies lecture. She looked back at the elevators. Or, she could head up to her room, get a shower and get ready for her lover.

Her phone buzzed in her hands and she grinned.

—

“You think he knows?” Dan asked before taking a bite of his sandwich. He and Ella had relocated to the coffee shop across the street.

“He can’t. There’s no way. It only happened once.”

“Since yesterday,” Dan grinned.

“Don’t,” Ella warned, though she was smiling, too.

“You’re right. You’re right. It’s crazy.”

“We are not right for each other, at all,” Ella laughed.

“I’m a mess,” he said.

“I’m a mess!” she agreed. “You have a daughter, and an ex-wife. She’s like my sister.”

“We work together. You’re into all that religious stuff,” he agreed.

They met each other’s eyes.

“You’ve got that whole bad-cop-turned-good rugged vibe...” Ella bit her lip.

“You’re so pretty,” Dan said earnestly.

Ella took one of newly manicured hands. “They’re so soft, now...”

“Meet me at the squad car in ten,” Dan said.

—

Lucifer felt his phone buzz in his breast pocket, and he grinned wickedly somewhere over the I-5. If he had to guess, he was about half an hour out. 

“Take your time,” Chloe had texted.

“Starting without me?” he tapped back.

“I’m being serious. Be careful.”

“B there soon”

“I love you”

“Luv u 2”

“I didn’t bring any lingerie”

“I don’t care”

“I miss you”

“I’m coming soon. And so will you 😈”

🙄

“U luv it”

—

Chloe rolled her eyes at his latest message. He was right of course, but she preferred to at least keep up appearances as the mature one in the relationship. She flipped the phone sound back to “on.”

She turned on the shower, and started to undress. Her skin buzzed at the promise of his touch. She shook her head, embarrassed at how much she wanted him. They’d only been separate for three days. She took her hair down and stepped into the warm spray. She bathed slowly, doing her best to take up as much time absent of him as she could. She heard the ding of a new text message, and her stomach flipped. 

“Concentrate,” she scolded herself. 

She lathered the hotel shampoo and started to wash her hair. She closed her eyes and focused on the scrubbing and massaging sensations on her scalp.

The phone dinged again. 

A goosebump sensation traveled her body. She needed him, and needed him soon.

She rinsed her hair, and started to work conditioner into her tangles.

The phone dinged.

She squeezed her thighs together. She bit her lip. He would be here in about 15 minutes if she was timing this correctly. 

She rinsed her hair of the conditioner, and turned the water off. She reached for the towel just as the phone started to ring.

“Where have you been?” he asked sternly.

“I was taking a shower,” she replied. She heard him swallow on the other end of the phone line.

“You could’ve waited for me,” he said huskily.

“Hm, I could have. Maybe after...”

“Detective,” he groaned.

“How much longer?” she asked glancing out of the window. 

“Judging by the “find my phone” feature, about 8 minutes.”

She hummed. “What if I can’t wait that long?” she asked. She heard him make a strangled sound, and she grinned.

“Detective,” he said sounding hoarse with desire.

She laid in the bed, undid her towel covering, and switched the phone to speaker. 

“I hope you get here soon. I’m cold.”

“5 minutes.”

She allowed a small moan to escape her lips as she trailed a hand from her collar bone down between her breasts, over her stomach and below her belly button. She paused before venturing any lower.

“Say it,” she whimpered.

“Detective,” his deep lilt ignited her nerve endings and she ached for him.

She moaned again sliding her fingers exactly where she needed them. “Lucifer,” she breathed in fits and starts. She was concentrating, chasing her orgasm. Her abdomen tightened. She felt her internal muscles start to flutter. She closed her eyes. 

“Lucifer,” she whispered.

“That’s it,” she hard him coax. “Cum for me, darling.”

She let go with a gasp. Sweat beaded at her forehead, as a wave of pleasure overtook her. Something crashed outside of her window, but she was lost to the outside world. She came back to herself just in time to see him climb through the window.

—-

Ella clutched the sheet to her bare breasts, and laughed in delight. Dan was next to her looking dazed and utterly exhausted.

“That was pretty great,” he said.

“Muy caliente,” she agreed. She rolled onto her side to look at him. 

He managed to turn his head to meet her gaze.

“We’re in trouble, aren’t we?” she said.

“Big trouble,” he agreed.

—

Chloe sat up on the bed at the sight of him. He was disheveled, bleeding from his forehead, and several twigs were stuck in his hair. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I may have flown into a tree,” he admitted.

She couldn’t help herself, she laughed at him.

“I’m sure this is hilarious. I’m bleeding, by the way,” he huffed.

She swiped tears from her eyes, and bit her cheek to keep from laughing again.

“Come here,” she said patting the edge of the bed next to her.

He sniffed, straightened his shirt and with great dignity, sat down. She concealed a smile behind him as she busied herself removing leaves and twigs from his hair. She leaned him back to lay his head in her lap, and gingerly prodded his forehead. He winced.

“I think there’s a first aid kit in the bathroom,” she said. “I’ll be right back.” She dropped a kiss to the corner of his mouth, and left him there. 

When she returned from the bathroom with some alcohol swabs and a few bandaids, she found him laying on his side leering at her naked body.

She grinned. “That another branch in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

He smiled, eyes dancing.

“Sit up,” she instructed. He did as he was told, and pulled her into his lap so she straddled him. “Hold this,” she said handing him the bandages. She tore open a swap and started to dab at his wound.

“Ow!” he protested.

“Don’t be a wussy,” she said. She took a bandage from him and fixed it to his forehead. 

He frowned at her. He struck a ridiculous figure with his tousled hair, pout and hotel branded bandage adorning his brow.

“Detective, are you going to laugh at me, again? Because that’s a huge turn-off.”

She grinned and kissed him. He wasn’t too upset with her, because he deepened it eagerly, cradling her face in his hands. She let her hands drift down his chest, over his abdomen and down to his thighs. She squeezed them as one of his hands found her breast.

She exhaled sharply. “Do you want me on top or—“

He flipped their positions and she was suddenly on her back. She pushed at his shirt, not able to reach his buttons, but needing skin to skin contact. He shed his shirt, and her skin was on fire with the feel of him.

He was making his way down her body, and she knew he wanted to taste her. She was restless beneath him.

“Lucifer,” she gasped.

He paused just under her belly button, and she knew he was teasing her. He nuzzled her belly, and rasped his stubble ever lower. She grasped fistfuls of blanket on either side of her, trying to keep her hips from bucking.

He climbed further down her body until he was on his knees on the floor at the foot of the bed. She propped herself up on her forearms to find him, but he grabbed her ankles and pulled her sharply down the bed. She squealed in surprise. He chuckled, then pushed her knees further apart.

She whimpered as he pressed a sloppy open mouthed kiss to her inner thigh. She closed her eyes as he trailed similar wet kisses closer to her core. She grew wetter, aching for his hand or his cock.

“Please,” she begged.

He’d just reached the sweet spot when he hummed in agreement. She arched into his mouth at the vibration. He hummed again to illicit the same reaction from her. “You’re so close,” he said encouragingly. 

“Stop that, and cum inside of me,” she begged.

“If that’s what you truly desire, Detective.”

He dipped a finger inside of her and she sobbed in relief. 

“Just checking,” he said wickedly withdrawing it just as quickly.

“Lucifer!” she demanded.

He kicked off his shoes, and impatient, she grabbed him by his belt. She pressed her lips to his belly, while she fumbled with his buckle. She finally undid it, and whipped it off of him. She started to undo his trousers, but he stopped her from taking him into her mouth.

“Later,” he said hoarsely.

She laid back, and made a cradle of her hips for him. She reached for him and he covered her, kissing her deeply. She caressed his back as he positioned himself just so between her thighs. When he finally pressed himself inside of her she whimpered. 

He set their rhythm at a slow pace at first. She knew this was for her benefit. He was giving her body time to adjust to him. She shifted her hips and hooked one leg around him, and he shuddered.

“Patience,” he said darkly.

“I told you what I wanted, Lucifer,” she said just as commandingly.

He trapped her hands above her head, and his eyes caught fire.

“Cum inside of me,” she demanded.

His thrusting picked up speed, and she moaned, and gasped with each new movement. He was getting close. She wrapped her other leg behind him and he made a strangled sound at the slight change in angle. He was trembling, now, and sweat was beading at his hairline. She made encouraging sounds hoping to tip him over the edge. He pressed his forehead to hers and and shuddered, back muscles going taught, thrusting wildly once, twice, then he came. 

He’d collapsed against her at his moment of release, and she’d reveled in the weight of him on top of her. His breathing started to even out, and he released her hands from above her head so he could caress her. She encircled him in her arms pulling him closer, still.

Sex was still a relatively new experience for them. They’d only managed to make love a handful of times since they became a couple, but it was always so much better than Chloe remembered it each time. She knew his reputation as a great lover before she’d admitted her feelings to him, but she couldn’t have imagined it would be this good.

He started to roll off of her, but she protested. 

“I’m going to crush you, Detective,” he said.

“No, I like the feel of you,” she whispered into his cheek.

He turned his face to kiss her slowly, and sweetly. She ran her fingers through his hair. He managed to work his hand between them, and his clever fingers found her swollen clit. She gasped, as he teased, circled, rubbed.

“You didn’t think I’d forgotten, Detective,” he whispered in her ear.

Her hips bucked, and her orgasm broke over her faster than she’d expected. He pressed two fingers into her shallowly as she shuddered around him.

“Still incredible,” he whispered before kissing her deeply.

—

Dan busied himself filing away the day’s case load, but jerked his hand back with a hiss at the sharp sting of a paper cut. He stuck his finger in his mouth to suck at the wound. He never got paper cuts before the manicure. He sulked.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and realized Ella was watching him through the blinds. She bit her lip and raised her eyebrows.

“Really?” he mouthed at her.

She shrugged, then started to suck on her own finger seductively.

“The woman is insatiable,” he said through a grin.


End file.
